


Positive

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Original Work, PDV
Genre: F/F, It happened because I said so, Magic, No really this is a dumb plot, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just can't stop getting sick every morning recently. And it really gets mysterious and kinda worrying, actually.<br/>Why does this happen? And how?<br/>I don't have a fudging clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> (This has been translated from my French fic "Positif", so sorry for any grammar or syntax error)

Once again, I threw up right after I got up. I have this strange crescent-shaped mark on the stomach near my belly button and I have no clue about how it had made its way on here. It doesn't itch or hurt but it makes me feel funny. It feels like my body is slightly heavier in this place specifically as if something was occupying the inside of me.

Once again, I hear the door open slowly. Behind it there is my girlfriend who once again looks at me with her eyes full of pity. She's already clean, her hair brushed, all dressed up for work because it's earlier for her than for me. Her chestnut hair is already on her shoulders and her black suit too. I think she was getting to get breakfast when she saw me puke.

Yet, this time, she gives me a little pink item. An item who doesn't remind me of anything but I sill take it. An elongated shape who is easy to hold in the hand with a little detection zone for some liquid. It also has a little digital screen like the one of a calculator. Wait...  
Did she really gave me a pregnancy test?

"Listen, Sarah... I don't think you cheated on me, it's just that... I don't understand why you throw up in the morning without having any nausea during the day... I know that it is impossible but... Please, try it, just so I can be reassured that it is not that" explains my darling.

I look at her. With her lips, she shapes a little smile and asks me if I wouldn't want her to leave me alone. I make her understand that not and that it also concerns her. If, really if I have a fetus in the stomach, she would be his or her "father" anyway. Though, like her, I don't really believe that I'm pregnant. So, let's see how this little thigng will confirm we have unreal theories...

I turn up to her after I read on the screen. According to her own eyes, I notice I do not seem to look reassuring. I look down on the test that I still have in my left hand and say to her with a neutral voice :  
"Positive"

She stares at me. It's not the stare who accuses me on cheating on her with someone who has the genitals that goes well with mines. It's not the look of guilt saying "shit I forgot about my lover's sperm", she isn't like that. This stare, it's the one who tells me "Sarah, I'm not ready to be a mother."

"I... I can't explain this..." she whispers behind her teeth, her eyes wide open, the hands in her hair. Her despair is readable in her behavior but I will not notice her about that, because seeing how disoriented she looks, it will not be good.  
"Me... Me neither... I swear to you, I haven't cheated on you Juliette... I have no idea about where it comes from..." I mumble, my face buried in my hands.  
I don't understand either.

"But... But I have this crescent shape on the stomach... Raphaëlle once told me that it was symbol of fertility, like the one of the necklace you gave me" I continue my thinking.

I come closer to her while putting the test away. My arms wind around her waist and my face get closer to hers to the point my mouth is next to her ear from which I had to put away some hair. Closing my eyes, I whisper to her with a soft voice:  
"I have no idea how this child got there, but give him or her a chance, please... After all, I think you have enough experience to raise him or her... I don't force you, you know your weak spots..."

I then hear an answer around my neck, from a voice who tries to reassure itself:  
"So let me work for him too."


End file.
